Melody to my ears
by Fullbusterrulesmyheart
Summary: "I'm sure you'll bag the award for best singer someday." He said patting her head. She smiled … "but only your voice will be such a sweet melody to my ears." She whispered.


**DISCLAIMER: you all know I don't own fairy tail . but the story and song are written by me here . sorry if you find it not nice enough . I'm still new . enjoy ~~** If he wasn't able to perform, then she will! Determined and will powered, Lucy decided that it was her turn to take responsibilities. What if Gray couldn't? It was partially her fault for not stopping him eat the ice cream because she knew he couldn't handle much but now was suffering from cold and she was ready to play her part. Inhaling deeply, she took few steps forward.

Standing on the stage, the blonde held the mike closer to her lips and started. "Yo guys!" The audience cheered loudly. The girl grinned; at least they were making it easy for her. She could feel her nervousness ease a bit. The blonde continued, "As you guys can see, Gray can't perform tonight, so I'm going to try this time. Hope you all like it minna !" She finished raising her hand high and shouted "1...2…3… The Rocks!"

_**So just hold me tight and spin around **_

_**And together lets all shake the ground **_

_**Keep me so close that I can feel your breath **_

_**And spotlights shining like stars above us **_

_**In the crowd you and me boy **_

_**Let's play with lips but not the toys **_

_**Shaking the whole body tonight **_

_**Let's party not a time for fight **_

_**So just hold me tight and spin around **_

_**And together lets all shake the ground **_

_**Keep me so close that I can feel your breath **_

_**And spotlights shining like stars above us **_

_**And your arms around me **_

_**Now spin so hard coz now we are free **_

_**What's with that off look of you?**_

_**Heh... looks it plastered with glue **_

_**So grin, smile and be happy **_

_**Coz now no time for being grumpy **_

_**It's time we dance not recite humpy dumpy **_

_**And I can feel in my throat growing a lumpy **_

_**As you come closer coz now I can feel **_

_**Your breath on my cheeks and oh freak !**_

_**Your giving me shocks oh boy **_

_**Lets play with our lips not with toys **_

_**So just hold me tight and spin around **_

_**And together lets all shake the ground **_

_**Keep me so close that I can feel your breath **_

_**And spotlights shining like stars above us **_

The young beauty was panting heavily. She smiled as she saw the reaction of the audience. Everyone was shouting like crazy maniacs. 'It would be nice if you were here though …Gray.' She sighed at the thought. Gray needed the rest so it's better if he doesn't stress himself out too much.

'It was so fun' Lucy thought happily as she entered in the mansion with the rest of the band members.

"You rocked honestly Luce ..!" Natsu grinned at her giving a thumbs up.

"He is correct my princess …" Loke said agreed winking at Lucy, obviously flirting with the said 'princess'.

"The audience was shouting …" Jellal said. His expressions were unreadable but they he was appreciating the girl. "I agree ... bunny girl" Gajeel added. Lucy slightly twitched at the word 'bunny girl'.

"Thanks guys. You did great as well. I'll check on Gray." She smiled at them and went upstairs after changing into something comfortable.

As Lucy entered the dark room, she noticed it was the same as it was before. The windows were closed and air conditioner was on giving a cool atmosphere. The huge bed in the huge bedroom was covered by a blanket. She walked and saw the raven locks were slightly visible under the blankets. 'He's asleep' she thought as she stood up after placing a soft kiss on the pale forehead after uncovering the lovely face of her boyfriend. The blonde started to walk back but halted when a hand stopped her by her wrist.

Lucy turned around to see the onyx eyes slightly opened up. Weariness was clear in those dark orbs.

She sat down beside him as he tried to get up. 'He looks cute even now' She thought and chuckled as she saw him yawning softly putting a hand in front of his mouth and stretching after that.

Gray gave her a confused look when he heard her chuckle. She shook her head as if signaling him it was nothing and moved her hand to ruffle his dark raven hairs. She knew it annoyed him but the expression he made was too cute.

"How are you feeling now?" She asked kissing him on the cheek and looking in his eyes lovingly.

"I'm much better. You were great today Luce ..!" He said smiling. The happiness he saw in those chocolate brown eyes were like a treasure for him. He could give up his everything just so he could always just stare in those lovely and beautiful eyes.

"You watched it?" She asked curiously. The latter nodded. She beamed at him and hugged him. Gray put his arm around her hugging her back. "I love you so much Lucy." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Gray …" She said pulling back and looking in his eyes. Her arms around his neck.

Slowly his lips captured hers'. The time felt as if stopped. They could spend eternity there in each others' embrace but they needed air so pulled back.

"I'm sure you'll bag the award for best singer someday." He said patting her head.

She smiled … "but only your voice will be such a sweet melody to my ears." She whispered.

**A/N: Yo guys. I tried my best to avoid mistakes. Hope you people liked it. But still forgive me if you find any mistakes please. Review please? it will help me feel good ''~ ''**


End file.
